Kael Faros & O Caçador de Silfos
by Victor H. G. Costa
Summary: Kael Faros é um jovem britânico que fora abandonado quando bebê pelos pais. Desde então sobrevive de forma aguerrida, contando com a ajuda de seu fiel escudeiro Artos Ianess, cuja história é muito parecida com a do amigo. Até que sua vida muda...
1. Chapter 1: A Audiência

Era uma noite especialmente fria e silenciosa, ouvia apenas barulhos como os de água corrente, provavelmente um rio se encontrava próximo. Olhou para o chão e se viu em uma pequena estrada feita de pedras moldadas em formato de estrela e iluminada pelo luar. Percebeu que reconhecia aquele lugar, e, como se tivesse se materializado exatamente no momento em que olhara para o chão, notara um enorme portão amadeirado a sua frente, totalmente preto, a não ser um símbolo em marfim que não conseguira enxergar com muita nitidez.

Acordara e agora estava em um quarto pequeno, abafado, com rachaduras nas junções das paredes amareladas e uma enorme janela, com parte do vidro quebrado e fechos enferrujados. Sem sair da cama, olhara para uma velha escrivaninha situada no canto direito do aposento, procurando desesperadamente por um objeto, que apesar da aparência de muito antigo, só se encontrava em seu domínio há dezoito anos. Encontrara-o repousando sobre o mesmo lugar em que deixara momentos antes de cochilar. Era a única lembrança que tinha do pai. Ainda deitado e imóvel, repensara sobre o sonho que tivera. Era o oitavo seguido. Sempre na mesma estradinha sem fim, feita de pedras em formato de estrelas, iluminada pelo luar. Porém desta vez, aparecera um ingrediente que não tivera aparecido em outros, o enorme portão preto, com uma característica mais marcante: o símbolo ligeiramente familiar.

Kael começou a se espreguiçar, sentiu todos os músculos do seu corpo se esticarem como se estivessem presos por séculos, e levantou da cama. Como primeiro movimento, pegou o colar levemente desgastado e apertou com todas as forças o pingente que descansava em seu suporte. Gasto e opaco, em formato circular, com quatro cores que mal podiam ser distinguidas e um símbolo em cada quarto de círculo. No dourado, uma espécie de coroa adornada em pedras preciosas; no prateado, um dragão imponente; no esverdeado, um raio que transpassava uma enorme fúria e; no azulado, algo que parecia com uma linda fada gentilmente disposta.

Já de pé e levemente despertado, sentiu uma sensação estranha e olhou para o quarto como se fosse a última vez que o veria. Pegou sua mochila já arrumada ao lado da escrivaninha, abriu-a e fez sua inspeção de sempre – Dinheiro, isqueiro, canivete, roupas, jornal. É… tudo no mesmo lugar. – disse em tom de alívio. E no exato momento em que estava colocando a mochila nas costas, ouviu o som da maçaneta virando.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou Kael, com dureza na voz.

– Sou eu, Artos! – respondeu a voz trêmula do outro lado da porta – Vim lhe trazer o café da manhã.

Então Kael abriu a porta e viu Artos assustado com o tom de voz imposto pelo amigo.

– Não precisava falar daquele jeito.

– Desculpe, não me lembrava de ter pedido para você trazer comida para mim. – disse Kael com aspereza na voz.

– Você não muda mesmo. – disse Artos com ar de insatisfação.

Já eram quase dez horas quando os dois amigos saíram do quarto depois de um pequeno, mas excelente café da manhã, com direito a bacon e ovos mexidos.

– É, dessa vez você se superou. – disse Kael, referindo-se aos ovos mexidos que sentira que o amigo fizera com grande carinho.

– Obrigado! – agradeceu Artos – Sabe como é, na necessidade, a gente faz milagres. – com enorme sorriso no rosto, reconhecendo o elogio que ganhara.

– Mas… vamos indo, não temos mais dinheiro para ficar aqui. – disse Kael – E o Jens lá em baixo não vai aceitar outra desculpa.

– Também, já seria a quarta só essa semana. Acho que gosta da gente, se não gostasse, já teria nos colocado para fora há muito tempo. – disse Artos, caçoando do amigo, que inventava uma desculpa atrás da outra para manter os dois sob o mínimo de conforto possível.

Ao saírem do quarto, caminharam pelo corredor úmido e fétido, com mofos em quase toda a parede e papel de parede meio rasgado, onde as únicas fontes de luz eram duas pequenas janelas no alto de uma das paredes. Seus passos eram abafados pelo carpete encharcado. Parecia que não havia uma alma sequer nos quartos que passavam aos seus lados. Enquanto andavam, Kael observou o amigo. Cabelos tão louros que se assemelhavam a fios de ouro, a pele branca como a neve que caía do lado de fora da espelunca em que se encontravam, o rosto parecido com o de um anjo que acabara de ter a notícia mais feliz de sua vida, suas orelhas levemente trianguladas na ponta, um corpo magrelo como o de um bicho-pau e frágil como uma taça de cristal, alto, esbelto, nem parecia ter dezessete anos, tinha uma aparência de mais jovem. Carregava uma mochila que parecia pesar mais do que três vezes o próprio peso.

Lembrou-se dos apuros que passaram juntos.

– O que foi? – perguntou o amigo, curioso com o leve sorriso que Kael demonstrara.

– Nada, só estava me lembrando dos irmãos Lutter. Devem estar muito bravos com a gente agora. – respondeu Kael.

– Com a gente? – retrucou Artos – Com você, isso sim! Eu não abri o galinheiro.

– É, mas ajudou prendendo o cachorro! – lembrou Kael, e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

No final do corredor, à direita, começaram a ouvir um murmurinho que, conforme se aproximavam, tornava-se cada vez mais alto.

– Essas pessoas não têm nada de melhor para fazer ao invés de ficar aqui tomando cerveja essa hora da manhã? – comentou Kael, com um tom de reprovação.

Artos assentiu com um balançar de cabeça.

Quando passaram pela porta, um tipo de recepção surgira em um pequeno espaço bem iluminado e arejado, cheio de mesas e cadeiras de madeira velha e com meia dúzia de homens sentados bebendo e conversando. Ouviram, então, uma voz grave, como um vulcão que acabara de explodir, dirigir-se a eles.

– Aonde pensam que vão, moleques? – perguntou o atendente ruivo, de aparência muito jovem, sardento, corpulento e baixinho. – Saindo sem pagar mais um dia?

– Jens, você sabe o quanto temos vontade de te pagar, mas as coisas não andam muito boas. – respondeu Kael, em tom de brincadeira.

– A única coisa que sei é que, se eu deixar, vocês me levam a falência!

– Não se preocupe, estamos partindo hoje.

– Mas já? – perguntou o dono do hotel, com certa tristeza na voz.

– O que foi, Jens? Saudades? – disse Kael, caçoando do atendente.

E com um sorriso nos lábios e um pequeno aceno do rapaz, Kael e Artos se dirigiram a porta de saída da recepção.

A luz do sol refletida na neve fizera seus olhos doerem, obrigando-os a abri-los aos poucos, adaptando-se à nova realidade de iluminação abundante.

Era inverno na movimentada Londres. O sol se fazia presente, apesar de mero espectador. Com neve chegando quase ao tornozelo. Na rua, apenas vultos velozes, fugindo do frio e indo para o trabalho. Mas antes que pudessem se afastar muito do pequeno hotel, Jens se aproximou dos dois garotos.

– Kael, deixaram isso para você… Kael Faros correto? – perguntou Jens, oferecendo-lhe uma carta.

– Sim, sou eu mesmo. – respondeu Kael, que pegou a carta na mão a procura do remetente.

– Não, não tem remetente. Foi um velho senhor que me entregou – disse Jens.

– E ele não disse mais nada? – perguntou Kael surpreso.

– Não… somente para te entregar.

– Muito obrigado, mesmo assim. – disse Kael, já abrindo o envelope.

– Se cuidem.

Ao abrir o envelope, ele leu:

_Caro Kael Faros,_

_O Tribunal de Avaliação de Casos Especiais vem por meio desta, pedir seu comparecimento em audiência particular, na data de 24 de dezembro de 2004, para finalização de processo específico sobre tutela._

_Apresentar-se na 3ª Vara do Juizado de Avaliação, Rua Victória, 1310, Londres às 12 horas._

_Grato,_

_Sr. Sibel Hoolister_

_Presidente da Mesa de Processos Tutelares Especiais_

_Tribunal de Avaliação de Casos Especiais_

– O que é? – perguntou, curiosamente, Artos.

– Uma carta… para ir a um tribunal.

– Tribunal não é aonde as pessoas vão quando estão encrencadas? Você fez alguma coisa de errado além das que já sei que você fez?

– Não… dessa vez não. Dessa vez é para uma audiência tutelar.

Não dando mais muita atenção as duvidas seguintes do amigo na conversa, Kael começara a tentar imaginar, o porquê daquela carta, e se perguntar, se deveria ir ou não.

– Eu acho que você deveria ir. Já não tentaram te adotar várias vezes?

- Sim.

- Então… E se for algum problema, a gente sai dele juntos. – concluiu Artos, tentando retirar a responsabilidade dos ombros do amigo.

– Obrigado Artos, mas acho que devo ir sozinho. – agradeceu Kael, não agradando muito a Artos.

– Mas desde sempre nós andamos juntos, porque não podemos continuar agora? – retrucou Artos. – Você já me livrou de tantas enrascadas… eu tenho mais é que retribuir.

– Enrascadas que eu mesmo te coloquei dentro.

– Verdade em partes… mas o que importa é que saímos juntos, e não vai ser agora que vou deixar você se divertir sozinho. – zombou Artos

Kael notara a expressão do amigo. Somente um verdadeiro irmão agiria da forma que Artos estava agindo. E decidiu então deixar o amigo ir. Seria somente uma audiência tutelar. Ficara inicialmente com medo, porque apesar de saber o que seria uma tutela, pois já passara por vários processos de adoção depois que fora abandonado pelos pais, Kael não tinha noção do que poderia acontecer no local.

– Então… quando? – perguntou Artos, com uma expressão animação, que fazia Kael se afetar com o sentimento do amigo.

– Aqui diz dia 24 de dezembro… Hoje! – respondeu Kael assustado, agora que percebera que a audiência estava próxima. – às 12 horas.

– E diz aonde ir exatamente?

– Sim, rua Victória… número 1310.

– Acho que sei onde é. Já fui algumas vezes nesta rua para comprar comida. Não fica muito longe daqui.

– Excelente! – exclamou Kael, agora mais contagiado pela animação do amigo, do que pelo medo de não saber do que se tratava a audiência.

Decididos de que iriam juntos, Kael e Artos, começaram a buscar um lugar próximo à audiência, para aguardarem chegar a hora.

Chegando a rua Victória, Kael notara algo de semelhante. Já estivera naquele lugar. Uma rua larga, porém com quase nenhuma movimentação, talvez pela hora ou pelo tempo, com neve que lhes batia no final da boca dos tênis. A rua era feita de ladrilho preto e branco, que formavam luas conectadas continuamente. Todo o conjunto da modernidade aliado à tradição monárquica, o novo e o velho se misturando, as diferentes etnias, a diversidade de personagens e ambientes, essa era a rua em que estavam. Os prédios em torno da rua eram clássicos, pequenos e apertados, como se eles se espremessem buscando o calor para os dias de frio intenso.

Conforme foram andando, chegaram à frente de um prédio que se destacava dos demais. Imponente, revestido de uma substância que parecia brilhar mais do que ouro. Viram o que algum dia fora um enorme arco em mármore que servia de entrada, cujas colunas majestosas eram as únicas coisas que restaram. O princípio do prédio, era ligado, por uma mínima passagem feita de concreto estampado, a um enorme corredor com um grande aspecto de infinitude. Entre a entrada admirável e o corredor sombrio, havia o que parecia ter sido um belo jardim na primavera, agora sem flores e extremamente castigado pelo mal tempo.

- Bem, é aqui. Mas ainda não está na hora. – disse Kael – Vamos procurar um lugar para passar o tempo.

Artos concordou com um simples movimento de cabeça, ainda admirando a construção da entrada.

Continuaram caminhando, e encontraram o que parecia ser uma pequena cafeteria com um letreiro velho escrito Pecks, onde somente a primeira letra piscava. Vozes e luzes vinham de dentro do local, que parecia aconchegante e excelente para passar o tempo. Ao entrarem, o sino na porta fizera um barulho extremamente alto, como se nada mais existisse dentro da acanhada edificação, e como se o local estivesse dormindo meio a um silêncio eterno, e simplesmente fora acordado. Não havia ninguém dentro. O lugar parecia abandonado. Cadeiras jogadas por todos os lados, copos quebrados no chão e no balcão, ventiladores de teto completamente destruídos, armários revirados.

- Você também ouviu os barulhos antes de entrarmos, não foi Artos? – perguntou Kael, agora completamente confuso, afinal, escutara vozes e vira luzes acesas antes de adentrar no estabelecimento.

- Ouvi sim Kael… ouvi sim… – respondeu Artos, tão confuso quanto o amigo.

- Vamos sair daqui. Esse lugar é muito estranho

Artos assentiu.

Quando estavam saindo da pequena cafeteria, Kael vira um vulto se movimentando atrás do balcão, mas preferiu não incomodar o amigo, acreditando que era apenas uma peça que a escuridão lhe pregara.

De volta a rua, Kael decidiu esperar dentro do tribunal. Andaram então no sentido contrário ao que vieram, e pararam novamente a frente da entrada imponente.

- Vamos? – perguntou Artos, respirando fundo.

- Vamos…

Começaram então a caminhar para dentro do terreno. Ao passarem pelas colunas de mármore, Kael sentira que o ambiente havia mudado. O clima próximo dos jardins era excelente, parecia que finalmente o sol arranjara alguma força para se mostrar presente.

Continuaram a adentrar no tribunal um passo depois do outro, sem nenhuma pressa aparente.

Ao entrarem, conseguiram enxergar melhor o corredor à frente, agora mais iluminado pelo sol que surgira. O caminho até uma pequena recepção era extremamente luxuoso. Um enorme lustre de cristal contornado por rubis e esmeraldas, com grandes velas cor de madeira, iluminava paredes baixas, pisos e teto, tão reluzentes, que era possível ver seu próprio reflexo neles. Bancos de madeira cerejeira polida, eram gentilmente dispostos entre bustos de ouro, de pessoas de ares magníficos.

Artos parara à frente de um dos bustos, onde se podia ler: "A sabedoria não é um dom divino, é um esforço humano" – Ian Har, O Senhor da Sabedoria.

Kael deixara o amigo admirando o busto e fora em direção à recepção. Um rapaz muito bonito, porém com um estranho cabelo muito branco, estava parado carimbando e montando pilhas enormes de papéis.

- Uhum… – interrompeu Kael – Com licença senhor, aqui é o Tribunal de Avaliações de Casos Especiais, certo?

- Sim – disse o atendente sem olhar para Kael – O que desejas?

- Tenho uma audiência marcada para as doze horas – respondeu Kael, impaciente.

O rapaz de repente levantou a cabeça e encarou Kael como se este fosse feito de ouro.

- Kael Faros? – perguntou o atendente, com ganância nos olhos.

- Sim. – respondeu Kael, confuso com o repentino interesse demonstrado pelo homem.

- Mas ainda não está na hora. Gostaria de aguardar na sala de espera? – perguntou – É no final do corredor, última porta a direita.

- Ah sim… Acho melhor. – respondeu Kael, agora desviando o olhar para encontrar Artos, que vinha ao seu encontro.

- Ele terá de aguardar aqui. Só é permitida a entrada dos citados na audiência.

- Eu não me importo Kael, pode ir, eu aguardo aqui fora. – respondeu rapidamente Artos, vendo que o amigo começara a se preparar para reclamar.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho sim, pode ir. – respondeu o amigo decididamente.

Kael então começara a andar em direção ao final do corredor, notara um pequeno corredor anterior a última porta, e ouvira um assobio tão fino que parecia sair das paredes. Ao olhar mais cirurgicamente para o corredor, observara um vulto no final do caminho, fazendo uma espécie de aceno para ele. No momento, a vontade de Kael era sair prontamente do campo de visão do espectro. Porém seu corpo, involuntariamente, começara a se mexer entrando no corredor estreito. Kael sentira que já não conseguia controlar seus próprios movimentos. Foi quando o vulto abriu uma porta e fez um sinal para que Kael, em silêncio, entrasse. Mais uma vez, fora traído pelo seu corpo. Decidiu então fechar os olhos, pois acreditava que tivesse cochilado, e que aquilo era um sonho.

Quando abriu os olhos, se vira em um quarto abafado, cheio de entulhos, livros, penas e com um cheiro insuportável de algo apodrecendo. Kael notara que no centro do aposento, havia um homem alto, de aparência envelhecida, mas que ainda impunha grande respeito. Tudo que era possível ver, que o homem vestia, era um sobretudo de couro preto abotoado até altura da cintura, e uma bota também de couro preto.

- Aqui eles não podem nos ouvir – disse o estranho – Você é Kael Faros não é?

- Se eu ganhasse uma moeda por cada vez que tenho que responder essa pergunta, estaria rico. – caçoou Kael – Sim, sou eu… por quê?

- Você tem que vir comigo – disse o estranho, retirando algumas cadeiras e mesas entulhadas no final do quarto.

- Ir para onde? – perguntou Kael – Não vou a lugar nenhum, antes que me diga quem é você e o que quer comigo.

- Não temos tempo para apresentações. Aqui você corre perigo – disse o estranho agora revelando uma porta diferente das demais, de cor verde musgo.

- Droga, para as florestas de Astreya… não podia ser melhor… – murmurou ironicamente, o estranho.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. Além disso, meu amigo está na recepção me esperando. Não vou a lugar algum sem ele.

- Além de tudo é cabeça dura. O.k., vou buscar seu amigo. Espere aqui. – disse o estranho, agora se aproximando de Kael, indo em direção a porta de entrada do quarto.

Kael notara uma espantosa cicatriz no rosto do homem, e algo que brilhava intensamente em sua cintura, algo parecido com um relógio de bolso.

Minutos depois, Kael ouvira um estrondo anormal vindo de fora do aposento. Ao abrir a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo, ele reconheceu o amigo Artos correndo em sua direção e logo atrás, o homem que estava com ele dentro do quarto. Atrás deles, vinham quatro criaturas muito estranhas, parecidas com estátuas de ouro.

Kael dera um passo para trás e no mesmo instante Artos e o estranho, adentraram no aposento. Artos com uma feição de assustado, e o homem com uma fúria demonstrada na face.

- Vamos, rápido, os dois, passem por aquela porta, ou…

De repente, a porta atrás deles despencou, e por ela passaram quatro estátuas vivas.

- _Obturatio tempus_! – sussurrou o homem, girando o que pareciam ponteiros de um relógio de bolso e apontando para as criaturas, fazendo com que elas ficassem imóveis como se o tempo tivesse parado.

– Vamos! Isso não vai segurá-las por muito tempo. – disse o estranho, voltado agora para a porta cor de musgo. – Vou abri-la e vocês dois devem correr para dentro, e não devem parar até eu mandar.

Kael e Artos assentiram.

- Já! – gritou o homem, rapidamente abrindo a porta.

Sem pensar, Kael e Artos correram em direção a uma luz verde que vinha do outro lado da porta.

Kael olhou ligeiramente para trás e vira o homem fazendo o mesmo que os dois, e a porta desaparecendo.


	2. Chapter 2: O Guia

No momento em que se sentiu seguro, Kael diminuiu os passos e olhou mais uma vez para trás, vira Artos correndo em sua direção de olhos fechados.

- Para Artos, para! – gritara o amigo desesperado, sentindo posteriormente a dor da trombada que tomara.

- Desculpa! - disse Artos, se recompondo.

- Tudo bem...

No instante seguinte, Kael sentira a presença de uma pessoa se aproximando.

- Vocês estão bem? - perguntou uma voz por trás deles.

Logo que olharam para trás, os amigos viram o homem que os ajudara a fugir do quarto.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Kael, mais uma vez. Me diz o que está acontecendo... disse impaciente.

- É! O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Artos em coro a Kael.

O homem retirou o sobretudo de couro, revelando o que parecia ser uma armadura prata reluzente sobre a roupa, com um estranho símbolo desenhado no centro da armadura, colocou no chão calmamente.

- Meu nome é Efrétis Edon, paladino celestial da extinta ordem de Dorlen. – disse, com um ar incrivelmente superior.

- Minha maldição termina aqui. – completou, aliviado.

- Maldição? O que está acontecendo? Onde é que nós estamos? – perguntou Kael, completamente confuso.

- Ei, ei, ei... vai com calma garoto. Uma pergunta de cada vez. – disse Efrétis

O paladino foi chegando mais perto.

- Vou lhe responder tudo isso, mas primeiro temos que sair daqui, ainda não estamos completamente seguros. Temos que alcançar o vilarejo de Avalen antes do anoitecer. – disse o paladino esticando a mão para ajudá-los a levantar.

Kael enfim notara o ambiente a sua volta. Um caminho de terra batida em meio a uma densa floresta, com árvores, tão largas que só conseguiriam ser abraçadas por dez homens e pareciam tocar o céu de tão altas.

O silêncio era descomunal. O som, dos passos dos três, podia ser ouvido a metros de distância.

- Andem com mais sutileza. Não quero que acordem os Lints. – sussurrou Efrétis.

- Acordar o que? – perguntou Artos.

- Acordar os Lints. Os protetores das árvores.

- E como eles são? – perguntou Artos, com olhar de flutuante imaginação.

- Eles são parecidos com os homens e um pouco semelhantes aos _trolls_, com pelo menos uns seis metros de altura, muito fortes, com a cabeça no final do tronco, sem nenhum pescoço aparente. São cobertos com algo parecido com cascas de carvalho envelhecido cinza esverdeadas. Seus braços são curtos e enrugados parecidos com enormes galhos e seus pés são como raízes. Na parte inferior da face, uma barba muito similar a galhos secos cobertos de musgos, sem nariz aparente.

- Mas há muito tempo eles não aparecem, são mais lendas do que qualquer outra coisa. – completou Efrétis.

E o silêncio fez-se presente novamente. Kael foi criando a imagem de um Lint e observou que Artos parecia estar fazendo o mesmo.

Enquanto caminhavam pela estradinha, escutaram bem ao longe algo como um ruído que ia aumentando na proporção em que andavam mais para frente.

- Entrem aqui e olhem por onde andam. – disse o paladino, entrando meio a mata serrada, até que parou e sinalizou o local no qual os dois deviam ficar.

- Vou ver o que são esses barulhos, e já volto. Fiquem quietos.

Os dois amigos concordaram, com um leve balançar de cabeça.

Segundos depois, Efrétis já não podia mais ser visto em meio as árvores.

Kael e Artos resolveram sentar sobre as raízes de uma árvore muito velha, para aguardar a volta de Efrétis.

Enquanto isso, o paladino seguia rápido e silenciosamente, os barulhos que ouvia. O vozerio foi ficando cada vez mais alto e decifrável. Eram gargalhadas, tinha certeza, e com extrema destreza, foi se aproximando do ponto propagador na pequena estrada novamente. Escondeu-se e pode perceber de onde vinham as gargalhadas. Três trolls caçadores, com as fardas de Hollis, estavam preparando o que parecia ser a refeição do dia.

Parecia que estavam discutindo com quem ficaria a comida, ou quem comeria o melhor pedaço da refeição, um alce da floresta, na linguagem troll.

Tendo descoberto o que era, Efrétis resolveu voltar, ciente de que não poderiam voltar a andar pela estrada, por enquanto.

Enquanto isso, Artos e Kael conversavam sentados, quando sentiram um leve tremor.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Artos.

- Não sei... parece que a terra está se mexendo. – respondeu Kael, olhando agora nos olhos do amigo, que fitavam o alto da árvore.

- Acho que não é só a terra que está se mexendo não, Kael! – disse o amigo arregalando os olhos. Acho que a árvore está se mexendo.

- Se mexen...

No mesmo instante, em que Kael tentara completar a frase, os amigos sentiram as raízes, onde estavam sentados, se levantarem e os dois foram jogados em direção a árvore logo em frente. As raízes começaram a se desgrudar do chão em que estavam pregadas. Uma enorme mão foi formada pelos galhos da árvore. Notaram então, que estavam de frente para o que parecia ser um Lint, pois a criatura que agora os encarava profundamente com olhos castanhos esverdeados, era precisamente igual à descrição feita por Efrétis.

Kael e Artos ficaram imóveis, não sabiam o que fazer.

O sernão se movia, parecendo esperar por uma reação qualquer da dupla.

- O que vocês fazem em minha floresta? – disse a criatura com fúria no olhar, quebrando o momento estático.

Então com um só movimento, o ser agarrou os dois amigos com uma das mãos.

- Querem acabar com o que Radir cria! - urrou a árvore.

Kael e Artos, atônitos com a situação, não conseguiam produzir um som sequer.

O monstro pressionou os galhos que formavam sua mão, de forma que Kael e Artos começassem a sentir o ar escapar-lhes.

Efrétis ouve o urro da criatura e desesperado corre na direção que deixou os garotos.

Chegando no local, Efrétis viu a criatura arvoresca segurando os dois em seus galhos.

Em um só movimento, Efrétis retirou seu relógio do bolso, levantou os ponteiros e murmurou:

- _Carcere tempus_!

De repente a criatura para e olha para Efrétis, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Efrétis então olha e diz com a voz alta como uma trombeta:

- Pela ordem de Karahir, surja para sua verdadeira face.

Kael sente que a criatura agora não os aperta mais e percebe que algo de estranho estava acontecendo com ela.

A criatura começa a se modificar, soltando Kael e Artos, e como passam os segundos, assim ela começa a se parecer mais com um homem.

Depois de alguns instantes, a criatura antes enorme e de aparência muito antiga, agora é um homem com muitos galhos e folhas de árvores na cabeça em meio ao seu longo cabelo grisalho, com uma vestimenta cinza esverdeada, da cor de um carvalho muito antigo e gasto, além de um galho de árvore bem diferente do normal em sua mão.

- Efrétis, o que faz aqui em minha floresta? – diz o homem com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Foi um engano, Radir. Acredite em mim, não gostaria de entrar nesta floresta velha e abafada, se não por engano. Estamos indo para Avalen. Não temos tempo para conversa, o menino finalmente chegou. – diz Efrétis em quanto olhava para trás para ver se algum troll se aproximava.

De repente um pássaro vermelho pousa no ombro de Radir, como se estivesse lhe contando algo.

- Trolls em minha floresta! Que maravilha, primeiro um velho paladino de uma velha ordem que ainda vive toda essa antiguidade, agora trolls. Eu mereço. Não queria dormir mesmo, não preciso descansar não. – diz o velho, ironicamente.

Radir volta sua atenção para Kael, olha para Efrétis e pergunta:

- Esse é o menino de que você fala. Fraco desse jeito? Eu esperava mais, pelo menos mais saudável, ágil...

Kael aparentava estar realmente muito magro, e sua aparência já não era das melhores.

- Ele só precisa de um descanso. – diz Efrétis, interrompendo a chuva de ofensas de Radir.

- E chega de papo furado. Podemos usar sua toca?

- Minha toca? Efrétis, você sabe que só em casos emergenciais. – diz Radir

Antes da resposta completa, Efrétis puxa Kael e Artos para o que parecia ser um buraco onde Radir estivera quando em forma de Lint.

- Levantem as mãos e pulem, rápido. – alertou Efrétis, arrastando os garotos túnel abaixo.

Kael, Artos e Efrétis caíram por dez segundos. No final da queda, Efrétis caiu sentado em uma cadeira muito acolchoada e muito bem esculpida, como se saísse das raízes das árvores que perfuravam o solo, enquanto que Kael e Artos caíram todos desengonçados diretamente no chão batido.


End file.
